


Cause Celebre

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1953. Jack on assignment and loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Celebre

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 28. (Posted to LJ on January 28) Prompt from ebineez01 who asked for some retro!Jack when I was doing a Porn Drabble Meme. Thanks to both lefaym and cookielaura for beta assistance. Comments and concrit welcome.

Jack didn’t always appreciate playing errand boy for Torchwood, but he had to admit that this was one hell of an assignment.

Lady Olivier had insisted that the Phoenix Theatre was haunted. Her husband’s request went to the very top, and then to Torchwood. Jack was assigned to investigate. He found no ghosts or aliens, but instead the passionate madness of Vivien Leigh, coarsely demanding he fuck her while Larry watched.

He had a brief moment of compunction before giving in to the rationalisation that he couldn’t make things any worse.

And who was he to turn down a Lady?


End file.
